From the viewpoint of enhancing design appearance, a cover glass is placed in front of an image display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) in many cases recently. In order to prevent external light from reflecting on a screen of the display device, such a cover glass has often been provided with an antireflective film.
The cover glass is usually stuck to the image display device with an optically clear adhesive (OCA) or an optically clear resin (OCR) such as a UV curable resin. In order to enhance contrast in bright areas of the image display device, it is also desirable to suppress reflection from the interface between the image display device and the adhesive layer.
The reflection from the interface between the image display device and the adhesive layer can be suppressed by imparting light absorbency to the antireflective film. The light-absorbency imparted antireflective film has been disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1. The light-absorptive anti-reflector disclosed in Patent Document 1 contains a light-absorptive film and a dielectric film substantially transparent to visible light, which are formed on a substrate in this order from the side of the substrate.
Here, the display surface of the image display device is sometimes required to have a function of a touch panel. However, since the light-absorptive film of the light-absorptive anti-reflector disclosed in Patent Document 1 contains gold, copper or an alloy thereof and has conductivity, the function of a touch panel cannot be imparted.
Also from the viewpoint of image quality, the light transmitted through the cover glass is desirably free from a yellowish tinge.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-H10-96801